Blood Whore: Western
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A western AU series of my other fanfiction Blood Whore timeline inspired by VA with no references to Bloodlines. LEMON WARNINGS! Do not read if you do not like lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY/BLOODLINES CHARACTERS (BY RICHELLE MEAD), BUT THIS STORYLINE IS MINE, AS WELL AS MY OC CHARACTER (STELLA). This story takes place post VA, and as if Bloodlines never occurred. Enjoy **

**Blood Whore: Western**

CHAPTER 1: Prelude

"Stella! Get over here." Mademoiselle Edith hollered as she took another puff at her cigarette before looking at herself in the mirror. She was older, with some wrinkles, her dark hair graying as she pursed her lips and applied more burgundy lipstick. She had a beauty mark above her upper lip, her eyes were dark brown that beheld a rough past. She had a heavy French accent and was very strict with her Brothel, located in Crimsontown. She managed to find damphirs and humans who were willing to allow Moroi to feed off them, and it helped that she was in the desert along with a barrier and the guardians that were with Moroi made sure to stay on guard all night long; she most certainly had connections.

"Yes Mademoiselle Edith." Stella walked in, her hazel eyes a blaze, her dark auburn hair was curled and half pinned up, and her peached skin was complemented with her dark ruby dress with black lace frills and matching boots and feathers. She raised her dark brown eyebrows as she exhaled, her medium sized breasts rose and fell as she looked rather irked.

"There you are child; you're needed in room 202 where a Mr. Walter will be entering soon." Mademoiselle Edith counted her money as Stella nodded her head and walked up the wooden steps the third and thirteenth steep creaked as she walked in the room and undressed herself, she knew Mr. Walter didn't like playing around and would often rip her dress off. She wore a garter belt and stockings made of silk and lace. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." She said with a cat-like purr.

"Well hello there my sweet pomegranate." Mr. Walter liked to give all the painted ladies a nickname.

"Good evening Mr. Walter." Stella laid on the bed seductively as he began undressing; she tried not to notice the dirt that was practically embedded in his skin, all she could notice were his sharp teeth that pierced her skin (as all Moroi had).

"Ah." Stella moaned as he entered her. Stella's moans filled the room as did his grunts, and the sound of the bed squeaking beneath them. She didn't love her job but the way those sharp pearly white fangs pierced her skin and put her on cloud nine, she didn't care. She was graceful in her movements, willing to do anything for that moment of ecstasy when he bit into her as they climaxed.

"Oh you are rather tight tonight . . . Stella." Mr. Walter thrust into her several more times before cumming all over her perfect body as her eyes nearly rolled back.

"I'll be seeing you soon honeysuckle." Mr. Walter tipped his hat as he walked out.

"Oh my god, I need a bath." Stella looked at how her once clean skin was now stained with dirt, grime, and semen. She got some cold water and took a quick bath before Mademoiselle Edith told her she had a new customer, one she'd never seen before. Some stranger with the last name of Ivashkov, but he was a lord and thus very wealthy.

A sudden knock at the door caught Stella off guard, she pulled up her corset as she cleared her throat.

"Come in." Stella tried not to act nervous, but she knew this Lord Ivashkov was going to bring in a lot of cash.

"Good evening Miss Stella." Lord Ivashkov managed to stumble into the room. He was wearing tight black jeans with a half unbuttoned blue shirt, a nice cowboy hat, and a black leather vest. He began taking off his leather boots as Stella noticed all his clothes must have cost a fortune.

"Please, Stella is fine, of you could call me Ella, Stel, whatever you like Lord Ivashkov." Stella helped him to the bed.

"Oh, don't call me that, that's what they call my father. I prefer Adrian doll face." He winked at her as she noticed how green his eyes were; his chestnut brown hair was disheveled and somewhat flattened from the hat.

"Alright Adrian, how about we take these off." She began to undress him gingerly as he stared at her chest.

"Those are nice." Adrian smirked as she noticed he was talking about her garments.

"Oh, thank you. They were a gift." She blushed as his fingers grazed over the lace covering her breasts.

"Lovely." He smiled at her with his big beautiful green eyes; Stella swallowed hard, her heart rate increasing.

"T-thank you kindly." She stammered out as he kissed her, softly and gently as his hands began untying her corset. Suddenly his lips were on her neck, his teeth not piercing the skin, but his gently glided over it as did his tongue.

"Oh god." Stella inhaled sharply as her corset fell at the same moment his teeth sank into her soft peachy flesh. She moaned as he lifted her, having her lay down; Stella lifted her hips as Adrian pulled his hands down her curvy legs and pulled them back up to cup her face. He placed a kiss over the bite mark as he kissed her hungrily. His hands went from her face to her breasts as he began massaging them, pinching her hardening pink nipples as she yelped.

"Adrian." She looked at him with a lustful gaze.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her breasts and sucked on her erect nipples, Stella arched her back as she took hold of the ivory sheets. As Stella felt the need for him to be inside her rising, she began to whimper.

"Oh, not satisfied yet are we?" Adrian teased his his fingers traced every curve of her body. Stella bucked her hips when his fingers touched her clit ever so slightly; Adrian smiled devilishly. He finally placed two fingers inside her and pumped furiously while Stella's hips tried to keep the pace until she collapsed from her orgasmic stupor. Suddenly Adrian was up and ready, his erect manhood at her entrance as he pushed inside and began to thrust steady and slow, picking up the pace with each passing second until she begged him to move faster. Then suddenly there were fireworks going off in the back of her mind as they both breathed heavily.

"Wow, ma'am I have to say, your vagina is amazing." He kissed her as she smiled

"Well, your cock isn't so bad either." She kissed his neck as he growled, she moved so her neck was easy access waiting for him to bite her. But he didn't; he simply dressed, thanked her, and walked out. Stella dressed and continued working; wishing Adrian would walk back through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Second Meeting

The next morning, Stella put on a navy blue and black lace corset with a black garter and navy blue stockings, she had a honey colored dress with black lace and a pair of black heels, her dark auburn hair curled and pinned up. She walked towards the kitchen and had some bread and milk as she heard the clacking of heels coming from behind her.

"Good morning Stella." There was a smack of the lips as Stella swallowed and licked her fingers.

"Good morning Priscilla." Stella smiled as Priscilla merely had a glass of milk, trying not to stain her blood-red silk dress.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't have anytime to eat today. I'm sure I should eat, but with this dress, there's no extra room for too much food." She practically snarled as she looked at the freshly baked bread.

"Well then, I guess that's your decision. I'm certainly full and have errands to run." Stella walked up to Mademoiselle Edith who was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Mademoiselle Edith." Stella smiled.

"Good morning Stella, are you going out somewhere?" She asked as Stella nodded.

"Alright, make sure to get everything." Mademoiselle Edith snapped as Stella agreed and was on her way. Of course she got several whistles and stares as she made her way into town, buying some ingredients as well as promoting the brothel. She made her last stop at the saloon, she saw Adrian sitting there with hardly anyone else in the room.

"Adrian?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stella?" He squinted as she greeted him.

"Hey, you look . . . terrible." She looked him over, he apparently didn't change from the day before and he nearly had a beard now. His smile turned into a frown as he heard that.

"Well I certainly can't say the same for you. You look wonderful, radiant, and lovely as ever." He slurred as he chugged down the rest of his whiskey. Stella walked over to the bartender and had him cut Adrian off as she took him back with her, having a friend carry back her things.

"Put them over there Theodore, and tell Mademoiselle Edith to cancel my appointments for the next few days, she can dock my pay if need be. Tell her I'll be with Adrian all day and I don't want to be disturbed." Stella said sternly as the young man nodded and went on his way, while Stella struggled to get Adrian into her room. As she was managing to give him a shave as well as a bath, Theodore did as he was told.

"Who does that girl think she is, giving me orders?!" Mademoiselle Edith was not pleased.

"Ma'am you should've seen that young feller, he didn't look too good. Stella even had old Roy cut him off for the remainder of his trip." Theodore was holding his hat, being somewhat distracted by the other girls flaunting themselves.

"Well fine only because that Lord Ivashkov can afford it. Now run along, unless you can somehow miraculously afford one of my girls, be gone with you." She shooed him away as he left in a hurry. Meanwhile, Stella was rehydrating Adrian as he began to mumble nonsense.

"There there, you just get your rest. I'm sure you must be tired." She continued to pet Adrian's head as he growled slightly.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." Adrian's large green eyes opened and closed as he drifted off to sleep. Stella sang him a lullaby her mother would sing to her when she was a small child . . . before her life turned dark. She didn't like to think of those times, only the happy ones, only the ones that brought her to Adrian. Suddenly a tear escaped her hazel eyes; her auburn hair was braided as she was preparing for bed. She liked to sleep in the nude, laying close to Adrian as her eyelids grew heavy. Adrian's chestnut brown hair tickled her face as Stella giggled in her sleep, Adrian's arm wrapped around her as they both found sleep.

"Uhhh, oh my gosh what a night." Stella stretched her arms out as she tried to get up, until Adrian pulled her back into bed.

"Just a little longer." His hands were on her breasts as she smiled.

"Fine, but you'll need some water soon for that hangover." Stella smiled as Adrian unknowingly fondled her breasts.

"Fine, but dear god you've got to help me with this erection." He boned her as she obliged, bobbing her head as Adrian grunted when she swirled her tongue.

"Uhn, Stella." Adrian groaned as his hips began to buck on their own. Stella was picking up speed as his hands were entangled in her hair when he finally came.

"Mmm, Adrian you sure are spirited this morning." Stella swallowed as she licked her lips and fixed her hair. Adrian took off his clothes as he pulled her to the bed. Adrian brought her lips to his as they shared a steamy kiss until Stella was in ecstasy when his fingers traced over her skin while he bit her breast. She held perfectly still as he touched her, sucking up her blood as he tasted every inch of her.

"Nnnn, Adrian." She moaned quietly as Adrian's tongue traced over her entrance as she gasped; his teeth sank into her folds as she climaxed. Then Adrian was inside her throbbing as he began to move until they were on the brink of climaxing. They screamed each other's names as they came, Adrian pulled out of her as they caught their breath.

"Let's take a break, I'm gonna get you some fresh water. After I learn how to walk again." She giggled as Adrian chuckled, watching her dress as he felt sleepy. Stella managed to sneak downstairs and went back up as she noticed Adrian fell asleep.

"How cute." She giggled as she put his cup of water down on a table near the door as she locked it behind her. She sighed as she looked out the window, seeing the sun begin to set. Suddenly she was drawn into a faint memory that began to take shape in her mind as her eyes closed. She remembered the smell of strong cologne intermixed with the smell of cigars and whiskey. There was a black room that always smelled like that, with maroon curtains and there were either lots of people inside or none at all. She didn't like to go anywhere near that room for fear of what she'd see in there, suddenly the bed creaked as she heard Adrian yawn.

"Hello gorgeous, thanks for the water." Adrian began to drink as Stella turned around, making sure to wipe the tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"No problem, now I think we should take a bath." She undressed as he nodded; Stella prepared the water, got in as Adrian slipped in she began to wash his back.

"That's nice." Adrian sighed as she continued to scrub on his lower back, her hands slightly brushing his hips as he growled.

"Mmm, you have excellent skin." Stella purred as she rinsed him off; he got out to shave as Stella quickly bathed. As she stood up, Adrian turned to watch her.

"I'll be sure to have that tub emptied soon, but first." Stella smirked as she walked over to him as he watched her every move. He hungrily kissed her lips as he picked her up and took her to the unmade bed. He dropped her down as his hand brushed over her leg as she moaned, his lips still on hers as their tongues intermingled. Then his throbbing member entered her as his teeth sank into her neck. She nearly screamed as he began at an impossible pace; the entire room was spinning as Stella tried to keep up. Then fireworks exploded in the back of her mind as they came together.

"Oh that was incredible." He kissed her as he rolled over to his side of the bed.

"As always." She cupped his face as he smiled.

"So is tomorrow our last day together?" He raised an eyebrow as she nodded.

"Yes, then after that, life goes on. You go back to your life and I go back to mine. . . customers and all." Stella sighed as Adrian held her hand.

"What if it didn't go back to normal?" Adrian asked as Stella's heart rate increased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow as Adrian smiled devilishly.

"What if we ran away." Suddenly Adrian's heart was the one beating at a rapid pace.

"What! They'd catch us for sure; I'm worth a lot of money you know." Stella neared him, as not to talk too loud.

"Not if I pay Mademoiselle Edith off." Adrian groped her backside as Stella whimpered.

"I don't know, I mean I don't want you to go, but this is . . . suicide." Stella whispered as her voice quivered.

"So you mean to tell me you want a bunch of worthless Moroi fucking you; biting into your flesh for the rest of your life rather than living your life the way you want to? I know we've only been together a couple of days but we have chemistry . . . I feel it in my bones." Adrian said enthusiastically as Stella swallowed hard, his fingers tracing her skin as she thought about having to endure every day without seeing him.

"You're right; I'd be miserable without you but we'd have to leave right at dusk." Stella had a bit of hope in her eyes, combined with fear.

"I can manage that; we'll just be sure to get all our love making in tomorrow morning." Adrian smirked as he pinched her nipples.

"Adrian, I'm serious." Stella smacked him as he chuckled.

"I am serious; I can't help that I'm seduced by your good looks." Adrian whispered his thoughts in her ear as she blushed.

The following morning Adrian was groping Stella's breasts as he thrust into her time and time again until they came. They caught their breaths as Adrian bit into her neck as he toyed with her clit; they made love all morning as Adrian promised, knowing that that night they would risk everything and run off together. As day turned to night, Stella felt her heart rate increase as she packed her things, Adrian managed to get a wagon to pick them up at midnight, he would leave money for Mademoiselle Edith as well as a note.

"Ready?" Adrian whispered as Stella nodded; she opened the window, the cool breeze came in as they managed to get outside with their clothes tied up in a bag strapped to their back. Stella was even wearing pants in order to climb more easily as they held onto the roof, finding some rope, tied to the bed as they slid down the side and ran towards the wagon as they took off. Stella continued to look back as Adrian began to look at her worriedly.

"They won't find us." He held her hand as she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you're right." Stella leaned her head against him as she closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep as she dreamed of a far off memory that she would often lock away. There it was again, the smell of strong cologne intermixed with the scent of cigars and whiskey . . . that along with the smell of sex. As is warned, curiosity killed the cat but Stella was so young that she didn't understand what was going on around her. She walked up to the dark door that had the black room with maroon curtains along with people inside. The women were dressed in their finest gowns, the men sat in the corners wearing fine attire with cigars lit in their mouths. Stella's nose crinkled as this new smell swirled around, mixing with the others that came into her lungs. She was in an old red dress that was too big for her, so it would fall every so often, acting like a large train that trailed behind her. She wound up walking towards the center of the room, sitting down as she watched all the women walking around, strutting as they moved their hips with each step. Suddenly they began stripping off their dresses, revealing the lingerie that was under their clothes as Stella blushed slightly. She held her small chest as she wondered if it would ever be as large as those women. Suddenly the women were called by numbers, going towards one of the men in the corners of the room. As their numbers dwindled, Stella found herself alone as she suddenly heard her name, followed by a number. Stella froze in place, realizing that she too would go with one of these men. A large hand grabbed her arm as she was pulled away but rather than go with a man, it was a young woman who dressed in simple clothes.

"Hello child, my name is Mademoiselle Edith and I will be taking care of you." Her heavy French accent echoed in Stella's ears as she nodded her head as she followed her. The next thing Stella new, she was taught to dance and sing; on her fourteenth birthday she was sent into a room upstairs where she wasn't allowed before.

"A man will come into the room. Let him do what he pleases, and you better not fuss, you understand me?" Mademoiselle Edith demanded as Stella nodded her head, knowing she'd be beaten if she did not comply. So there she was, on the bed, naked in front of a strange man with graying hair, he was a Moroi that bit into her neck as he began to touch her. She felt a sudden ecstasy as he thrust into her until a creamy liquid was all over her face. The Moroi kissed her as he left her some money and exited the room. At first Stella was frightened, shaking as she held herself; not a single tear would come as she tried to realize what this meant. But as the days turned to weeks, the weeks into months, and the months to years; she soon realized that she was now considered a "Painted Lady," a harlot (in harsher terms). At first it was hard to accept, but that bite would make it all worth wild as she practically begged for it. Only a handful of times did the men strike her, to which Mademoiselle Edith would usually ban, unless they had enough cash. Suddenly Stella was jerked away as she realized Adrian was calling her name.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep." He looked terrified as Stella realized she was having a night terror.

"I'm so sorry. It was a memory, a horrible memory. I didn't realize that I was . . ." Stella held her head as Adrian embraced her.

"I'm just glad you're ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Adrian asked as Stella thought about it.

"Well . . ." Stella thought about it as she sighed and told him; Adrian remained silent for a while as she began to search his eyes.

"Adrian, please say something."

"I don't know what to say, except that no one deserves to be treated like that." He held her hand as he began apologizing.

"There's nothing to apologize about, it's not like you were the one who ruined my childhood. If anything you saved me from a life of misery." She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. As their lips parted, Adrian looked at her seriously.

"I swear no one will ever treat you as such ever again." He kissed her hand as Stella began to cry; Adrian simply held her tighter as the tears would continue to flow until she fell asleep to the sound of Adrian's coaxing voice.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The Escape House

"Stella, Stella, we're here." Adrian gently nudged her as she woke up and saw a large house, it was a soft yellow color with a brown roof and red velvet curtains.

"Wow." She got off the wagon, Adrian paid off the driver as he took off.

"He won't tell anyone about us?" Stella said worriedly.

"No, I assure you." Adrian cupped her cheek as she jumped off and got her things as they went into the house. It was a bit dirty but they began to clean, then unpacked, and then bathed together. After an hour long bath, Stella laid in the sheets naked as Adrian began to paint her.

"What are we going to do for money and food?" Stella asked, trying not to move too much.

"Rob banks and steal food of course." Adrian smirked as Stella tried not to laugh.

"I'm serious." Adrian stood and laid down on the bed, slowly making his way towards her as she began to stretch out her leg towards the ceiling. Adrian's lips were on those beautiful legs, making his way to her womanhood as she began to gasp.

"I don't know if I'm any good at shooting a gun." She hissed as Adrian make his way to her stomach, then her breasts, then her nipples, collarbone, and finally found her lips.

"You can practice out here, there's no one else around so no one will hear you." Adrian began to kiss her again as his hands groped her breasts.

"How did you come across this place?" Stella asked as she felt her hips buck when one of his hands touched her inner thigh.

"On my many travels, I found the owner and purchased the property. I didn't do much to the house since I liked it so much, but I made sure to keep everything in fairly good condition." He kissed her again as Stella flipped them so she was on top.

"Now, let's see what we can do about this." She grasped his manhood as he hissed.

"Please do ma'am." He growled at the back of his throat as she inserted him into her, slowly sliding down as Adrian tried not to buck his hips at lightening speed. Stella began to move slowly as Adrian took his time, matching her speed until moans began to fill the room.

"Adrian, move faster." Stella begged as Adrian obeyed.

"Fuck, Stella." Adrian grasped her hips as she tightened her inner walls; Adrian cursed as he sped up faster, causing Stella to ride the edge of her orgasm. After Adrian came inside her, they flopped onto the bed and Stella closed her eyes, Adrian held her closely as he kissed her eyelids, nose, and mouth.

"Hmm, where should we go first tomorrow." Stella opened one of her hazel eyes as Adrian thought about it.

"Well, we'll probably need food first." He kissed her shoulder as Stella nodded.

"Which town?" Stella questioned.

"Crimsontown." Adrian stared at Stella's bare breasts as she pushed him away.

"You're crazy, so soon?" She said sternly as Adrian looked up at her.

"I didn't say we were going as us; we'll be in disguise of course." He said matter-of-factly.

"Disguises? And how exactly are we going into town?" Stella asked in a curious town, her fingers gingerly wrapping around his chestnut brown hair.

"I have an accommodation for tomorrow morning." Adrian smirked as his fingers encircled her nipples as she inhaled sharply, her fingers tracing his jawline as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"What say we have another go?" She drew near him as he smirked, his teeth were in her neck as his pelvis moved at a quickening pace; Stella called out his name as he yelled out hers.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Robbery

"All set?" Adrian walked into the room, his chestnut brown hair covered by a blond wig and a navy blue cowboy hat. He had dirt on his face, along with a black bandana, an old shirt, a ripped pair of jeans and worn out boots.

"All set lover boy." Stella turned, her dark auburn hair was concealed by a black wig, her face was also covered in dirt, a black bandana was pulled up across her nose, she wore a brown dress and dark cowgirl boots.

"You look terrible." Adrian smiled as she lightly smacked him.

"And I prefer you with your natural good looks not being concealed by all this." Stella gestured to his outfit as he laughed.

"And I prefer you naked compared to wearing all this." Adrian held her close as she giggled.

"Let's go." Stella pulled away as she and Adrian got their horses from Adrian's "friend" as they rode off towards Crimson town. Stella's heart beat faster and faster as the money was distributed into the bag, Adrian was throwing the food into the burlap sack bag, making sure to tie it up on the saddle as Stella collected the money.

"Don't you even think of moving unless you want to die!" Stella threatened as Adrian grabbed the bag and tied it onto Stella's horse as they rode off, firing off a couple of shots into the air; frequently looking back to make sure no one was following them. When they finally made it back home, they made love, then made dinner.

"Oh my god, look how much money we made." Stella gasped as Adrian laughed.

"I never knew robbing a store would make me so sexually aroused." Adrian took Stella in his arms as she laughed.

"I have to say that was thrilling." Stella kissed his lower lip as Adrian managed to slide his tongue into her mouth as Stella obliged.

"Mmm, Adrian, bed." Stella moaned as he picked her up and flopped her on the bed.

"Come here." She held out her arms as Adrian let himself down on her slowly. Adrian entered Stella as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't go easy on me." She said sternly as he began to thrust quickly as she began to curse, moaning loudly as Adrian talked huskily in her ear.

"God, Adrian, I won't last much longer." She wined as he came inside her, she followed suit as he fell on the bed, taking her in his arms as he kissed her shoulder and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Heat

"Nnngh, Adrian stop, I'm trying to focus." Stella shivered as Adrian's tongue came in contact with her neck, he began planting kisses on her shoulders, his finger slowly grazing her skin. His foot pushed one of her legs apart as she gasped; his hands slipped up her skirt as Stella began breathing in short breaths as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Do that later." He kissed her back as his fingers entered her.

"Oh god." She tensed as she felt herself become wetter.

"That's my girl." He whispered huskily as he undid his pants and thrust inside her.

"Mmm." Stella grasped the edge of the table as Adrian began to thrust his hips sporadically as she threw her head forward.

"Fuck you're tight today. Did you get wet after that little performance you gave earlier? Forcing all those men to drop their liquor while you robbed that saloon." Adrian stopped as Stella felt weak in the knees.

"N-no, I didn't enjoy it. I was only trying to get the money." Suddenly she was flipped over and placed on the table as Adrian leaned over her and thrust inside her again as she moaned loudly.

"Oh, so you didn't think about how fast your heart was beating when they bag was being filled with money? Or how I looked at you hungrily? You didn't notice how I wanted you in that moment? The way you looked, so pleased that you were the one in charge." Adrian grunted as Stella tightened her legs around his waist.

"I did, I wanted you! I wanted you to fuck me, to show everyone that I was yours!" Stella screamed as she came, Adrian followed suit.

"Oh god, I can't stand anymore." Adrian picked Stella up and plopped her on the bed as he sank his fangs into her for a brief moment.

"I love you." She whispered as he smiled.

"I love you too Stella." Adrian tucked her hair behind her ear as her eyes slowly closed.

"You're so beautiful, my Stella." Adrian kissed her lips softly as he fell fast asleep.

This was how it always ended, the two of them giving way to the heat between them. Their breaths entangled as their bodies spoke the words of love towards one another. Meanwhile back at Mademoiselle Edith's brothel,

"That damned girl, causing me so much trouble. But he did leave a hefty amount of money." She smiled as she noticed the Sheriff approaching the entrance.

"Evening ma'am." He tipped his hat, he had long dark hair, he was clean shaven, had dark brown eyes, tall, and muscular. He wore a black cowboy hat with a black duster, black shirt, pants and cowboy boots. His skin was slightly tanned from the time spent in the sun. Then his assistant sheriff arrived; she too had dark hair that came down the middle of her back, she was shorter, well curved but fit, her eyes had hints of gold in them.

"Where were they last seen?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Rose, I've told you a thousand times they never come this way, they come at random times and often go to the places where the majority of the money is. Adrian left a fee to pay for Stella and I don't plan on pursuing them. You're on your own, and be sure to leave my costumers alone." Mademoiselle Edith said in a stern tone.

"We understand that ma'am, and we're not asking for much. Just let us know if you've seen them around here." The Sheriff said in a calm voice.

"Will do Dimitri." Mademoiselle Edith smiled as she nodded her head.

"We'll be in touch." Rose spat out some chewed tobacco after they walked outside.

"Well that went well." Rose rolled her eyes as Dimitri looked around.

"Patients Roza." Dimitri's Russian accent was coming through.

"I wish I were, but I can't help but be concerned. It's not like Adrian to be so careless, and robbing businesses to get money? His family's rich!" Rose looked down at her jean shirt, her jeans were beginning to fade, as were her brown boots. She took off her brown cowgirl hat and sat down at her desk.

"Hey, why don't I make dinner tonight?" Dimitri sat down next to her as she looked over at him.

"Fine." She drank water and looked out the window as she sighed.

Evening was upon them, Dimitri and Rose had already had dinner and were in bed.

"Uh god, right here." Rose moved up and down as Dimitri sucked at her nipples, his hands buried in her ass as Rose continued moving on her own. The bed creaked as their moans and panting filled the room as they quickly climaxed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Caught

"Alright, this is the last run, once we're done with this place, we'll be free of this filthy town." Adrian smirked as Stella nodded as they headed toward Mademoiselle Edith's brothel to take back what was rightfully Stella's.

"Right!" Stella held the cold steel weapon in her hand as she gripped her reins and road off into twilight with the love of her life; the wind was in their hair as their expressions beheld a mixture of fear, excitement and the hope of a successful last ride.

Once they arrived at the intended establishment, Stella slowly opened the door as they walked down the hall and towards Mademoiselle Edith's room as she saw the suitcase that held a lifetime's worth of treasure.

"My memories before all this nightmare." Stella opened the suitcase to find stacks of photos, her childhood dresses and dolls she used to play with; it was all she ever wanted, to put the past life of cruelty behind her, to remember her wonderful days of youth and to continue on with a new legacy.

"Let's go." Adrian whispered rather loudly as Stella nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she closed the suitcase, got up and began to run out of the room.

"Adrian Ivashkov, hold it right there!" Rose held her gun up at Adrian and Stella as Dimitri came in the back door, closing in on them.

"Little damphir, what do you know, dead women do tell tales apparently." Adrian held his hands up as Stella began to tremble.

"Look, we don't want trouble, we just need to talk to you." Rose put her gun away as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Ugh fine, but let me guess, my family inquired about me." Adrian rolled his eyes as Dimitri gently took hold of Stella as they walked towards a stagecoach waiting just outside.

"Alright, take a seat Guns of Glory." Rose practically threw Adrian into the coach as he grunted.

"Here you go miss." Dimitri gingerly helped Stella to her seat as Adrian checked on her.

"Hey, you ok?" Adrian made eye contact as she nodded her head.

"Yes, just a little nervous." Stella bit her bottom lip as Rose Sat across from them as Dimitri drove the stagecoach.

"Where are you taking us?" Adrian spat out as Rose rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Look, we're under strict orders to tell you bare minimum and I'm not obligated to say more than is necessary. Right now what you should be most worried about is how you're going to pay everyone back that you stole from. Luckily your family paid for your bail but that doesn't mean you're innocent. You even endangered the life of this young woman." Rose nodded toward Stella as she looked up at Rose.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rose, but I helped Adrian willingly; I'm just as guilty as him."

"Hmm, well that doesn't help your case miss, but hey I won't tell you how to answer the Ivashkov family. They're furious." Rose crossed her arms as Adrian convinced Rose to take off his cuffs.

"That's better." He held Stella's fidgeting hands as she glanced at him, seeing how calm he was helped her to remain calm.

"Now, what does my father want from me?" Adrian looked at Rose.

"Hmm, let's just say he isn't impressed by your drastic change of character that is influencing the family name."

"Well what does he expect when he disowns his own son." Adrian retorted as he grit his teeth.

"Look Adrian, I know that you and your family aren't exactly on good terms, but that doesn't give you the right to go rogue." Rose furrowed her brows as Adrian leaned against Stella's shoulder.

"This is so ridiculous. Look, I'll find a way to repay that shit town called Crimsontowm, so long as you don't turn us over to my father."

"Huh Adrian, you know I can't do that. And who said it was your father that sent us?" Rose had a gleam in her eye as Adrian groaned.

"It was my mother wasn't it?" Adrian looked at Rose as she shrugged.

"Dammit! Of course it was, my father doesn't give a fuck about what I do, but my mother is paranoid about who I'm going to marry. She knew I was with Stella and is trying to lock me away." Adrian massaged his temples as Stella grasped his hand.

"Adrian, maybe we should-"

"No Stella, don't finish that sentence. I love you and I want to be with you, and if my family can't accept that, then fine. I never truly felt like I had a family until I met you." Adrian gazed into Stella's tearful hazel eyes as they kissed.

"Ok, we'll end that there since there isn't enough room in here and I don't plan on seeing anything _unnecessary_." Rose looked at them sternly as they both blushed.

"What are we going to do Adrian?" Stella gazed at him as Adrian smiled.

"Rose dear, can we make a quick stop?"

"I suppose if the horses happen to get thirsty and need water, we won't have a choice but to stop in the next town." Rose leaned back as Adrian nodded his head.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Family Meeting

"Dammit, where is that boy!" Daniella Ivashkov continued pacing as her large skirt swirled around; she continued to fan herself as looked out at her plantation. The Ivashkov's had some of the best plantations out east and were one of the most influential families of all Royal Moroi.

"Daniella, please, the sound of your heels clacking are driving me insane." Nathan Ivashkov folded his paper as Daniella scoffed at him and finally sat down.

"I need some tea." She ordered one of her servants as Nathan sipped at his whiskey. Then there was a faint sound of horses and wagon wheels as Daniella stood and ran for the door.

"They're here!" Daniella held her fan in her hand triumphantly as she ordered another servant to make arrangements for a welcome home party.

"Adrian!" Daniella first slapped her son and then hugged him.

"Nice to see you too." Adrian rubbed his cheek as Stella checked to make sure he was ok.

"And who is this trollop you brought home with you?" Daniella looked Stella up and down as Nathan rolled his eyes and introduced himself.

"Nathan Ivashkov, a pleasure to meet you miss." Nathan kissed Stella's hand as she blushed.

"Don't you ever call her that again; she's a good woman and now that we're all introduced, we'd like a bath and Stella needs some new clothes." Adrian ordered as Daniella frowned.  
"And why is she any concern of ours?" Daniella raised her fan and pointed it at Stella as she grasped onto Adrian.

"Because, she's my wife." Adrian announced victoriously.

"You're what!?" Daniella felt her blood boiling as Adrian held Stella's left hand up as well as his own.

"See, if you don't believe me, here's our marriage license." Adrian held up the government document stating he did indeed marry Stella as Daniella nearly fainted.

"Congratulations boy! Go ahead and use your room, we'll have a servant prepare a bath as well as some proper night attire for you both; I'm sure your tired from your long trip." Nathan tried his best not to laugh, enjoying the fact that Daniella was being outsmarted by her own son.

"Adrian, I don't think this is going so well." Stella began to undress as she lowered herself into the tub in front of Adrian.

"Don't worry my love, there's nothing she can do." He began to lather up as Stella sighed.

"If you say so."  
"Now, let's enjoy our wedding night, shall we?" Adrian breathed in her ear as he began to nibble at it, slowly making his way to her neck.

"Adrian." Stella moaned as she felt Adrian's fingers graze over her erecting nipples. Stella took hold of Adrian's member as she began to stroke it.

"Fuck, my little vixen." Adrian bit her neck as he entered her, the water sloshing around as Adrian lost himself in his carnal desires. They made their way to Adrian's room as Stella let her silk negligee fall at her feet as Adrian threw off his pants as he lifted Stella and placed her on the bed as he began kissing every inch of her body. Stella began to moan as her hands were in Adrian's hair as he began to lick her clit and moistening womanhood; he entered her and began to move his hips slowly at first and began to increase his speed as Stella felt herself on the brink of climaxing.

"Oh yes, Adrian, I'm almost there." Stella felt her inner walls tightening as Adrian thrust one last time before cumming inside her.

"Ahh! Adrian!" Stella cried out as Adrian sank his teeth into her left breast before he pulled out and they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Finale

CHAPTER 8: Finale

"Hello, thank you for coming." Adrian and Stella continued to greet their guests to Adrian's welcome home party per Daniella's request.

"Adrian, I'd like to introduce you to a lovely young woman, she doesn't seem to mind that you're married and is more than willing to bear your firstborn." Daniella stated bluntly as Stella had finally had enough; Daniella had been nagging her since their arrival and it had been nearly over a week. Daniella had been trying to get Adrian to agree to have a platonic relationship with another Royal Moroi woman in order to bear a legitimate child.

"Mother, for the last time, stop." Adrian pulled his mother aside as Stella grunted and finally spoke up.

"Mrs. Ivashkov, I understand the importance of carrying on your family name, but I'm Adrian's wife and I will be the one to bear Adrian's children. As a matter of fact, I'd like to announce that I'm pregnant." Stella held Adrian's hand as he began to tear up.

"Stella, you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Adrian kissed her passionately as Daniella crossed her arms as Adrian lifted Stella and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a father." Adrian ran into the ballroom with Stella at his heels and announced the happy news. Everyone applauded as he also announced that this was his going away party.

"Adrian, where are we going?" Stella asked as they loaded their last bag into the stagecoach.

"There's some property I was looking into buying and I think it's the perfect place to start a new." Adrian lifted Stella up as he followed suit and they were off.

"I can't believe this is all happening, and so quickly." Stella began to tear up as Adrian used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Stella, let's just look at is as a blessing. I managed to pay back Crimsontown by bestowing them with a new Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff who are getting paid handsomely." Adrian smiled as Stella began giggling.

"Well, I'm just glad we won't have to see your mother any time soon." Stella rolled her eyes as Adrian put an arm around her.

"Worry not my love, we won't have to see my family for a long time." Adrian kissed her temple as they drove off into the sunset.

A few days past as they finally arrived at a vintage mansion with acres of land. Within the next several months Adrian had planned on running a farm as well as purchasing Crimsontown and conducting trades out to Asia.

"Adrian!" Stella called out at Adrian went running upstairs as Stella pleaded him for something sweet to eat. Stella was nine months pregnant and expecting to give birth any day, there was a doctor on sight as well as a nurse to help Stella on a daily basis. Stella insisted on hiring some of her friends to help run the farm as opposed to hiring servants; something she was against.

"Here you are." Adrian handed Stella the food she requested as she suddenly felt her water break.

"Adrian, get the doctor!" Stella shouted as the doctor came in and several hours later a beautiful baby girl was born.

"Oh Adrian, she has you eyes." Stella began crying tears of joy as Adrian held his daughter for the first time, falling in love with her instantly. Stella decided to name her Esmeralda.

"She's lovely." Adrian held Esmeralda as Stella rested for a while; their life seemed to finally be complete. They three lived their lives with ups and downs, Stella and Adrian both sure that their daughter would get the best of the best in education as well as her future entirely. True their lives weren't perfect, but they were happy, facing struggles together as well as small victories.

The End


	9. Chapter 9: Rose and Dimitri Epilogue

Rose and Dimitri Epilogue

"Oh sheriff, are you going to arrest me?" Rose purred as Dimitri tightened her cuffs.

"Oh Roza, you don't know what you're asking for." Dimitri growled at the back of his throat as he lightly smacked Rose with a small hand whip.

"Ah!" Rose felt her womanhood become wet as Dimitri smiled.

"What do you want?" Dimitri whispered in Roses ear as she shivered from head to toe.

"I want you." She kissed him as Dimitri picked her up and threw her on the bed as Rose puts her cuffed wrists behind his head as he grabbed her backside. Rose felt herself slide over Dimitri as he grunted.

"Don't tease me Roza." Dimitri said sternly as Rose smiled.

"Oh you don't scare me sheriff." She nipped at his bottom lip as he caught her lips, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as she tasted honey whiskey. Dimitri lifted her as he slowly entered her, Rose threw her head back as her inner walls tightened around his throbbing member.

"Fuck." Dimitri cursed as Rose thrust her breasts in his face as Dimitri more than willingly sucked at her hardening nipples.

"Dimitri." Rose began to move her hips as Dimitri cursed, his breathing unsteady as he moved his own hips in sync with hers.

"Yes, Dimitri, I'm about to-"

"Me too Roza." Dimitri kissed her passionately as they climaxed together.

"That was amazing, but can you please take these cuffs off me?" Rose asked as Dimitri chuckled and un-cuffed her.

"Hmm, it was amazing, but yet again so is every minute of every day with you Roza." Dimitri kissed Rose as she blushed.

"Aww, who knew under this macho exterior that you were a romantic." Rose cupped his face as he stood up and went to his desk.

"I know this probably isn't how you wanted it, but I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Will you marry me Roza?" Dimitri went back to the bed with a stunningly flashy engagement ring.

"Dimitri! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Rose jumped up and down as she kissed him fervently.

Fin


End file.
